Sonny With a Chance of Drama
by LiveLaughLovePeaceChocolate
Summary: Sequel to Sonny With a Chance of Falling in Love. Now, the gang's in England, what happens when Sonny, Tawni, Nico, and Grady have to go back to LA? Read SWACOFIL first. More characters, more relationships, and more DRAMA! Channy and a little Tawnico
1. Before the Storm

**HEYYYYYYYYYY! Sequel time! YAY! I didn't think I'd get this up for another week at the least! If you didn't read Sonny With a Chance of Falling in Love, please read that before reading this, or you'll be confused. In the sequel, there will be more characters (I wasn't planning on adding any characters last time, but I ended up doing just that), more relationships, and more DRAMA! And who doesn't love drama? Well, I don't enjoy having drama in my life, but I enjoy reading it :). But don't let the drama part fool you, there will be comedic parts too (Hello? So Random? The show that Sonny, Tawni, Nico, Grady, Zora, and in my story, Aly, star in? I can't put drama on that show! I can put a Mack Stalls sketch, but that's as dramatic as So Random gets :D)! I just realized that in England, I acted like it was the same time in California...Sonny and Tawni left on Friday morning at 8 AM (since I made it so they left at 2 in that chapter) and arrived Friday night at 8 PM to clear things up :) Let's just pretend that 2 months haven't gone by since the end of SWACOFIL, it was April 4th then and April 4th now :) So let's get to the disclaimer! But before that, I would just like to say what the other story I'll be working on is. It's...A TIE! So you need to re-vote :) In case you forgot the choices, here they are!**

**a) Tween Choice Awards in NYC**

**b) Condor Studios Blog**

**PLEASE VOTE! I CAN'T START WITHOUT YOUR VOTES! Disclaimer time :)**

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: (doing science homework when Reggie, the rehab dude, visits me) Hey Reggie, what's up? I haven't seen you since rehab!**

**Reggie: Nothing, LiveLaughLovePeaceChocolate, I just wanted to remind you that it's time to do the disclaimer again.**

**Me: I'd rather go back to rehab.**

**Reggie: Sorry, you can't. There's too many people there. Lindsay Lohan is the last person who checked in for stealing that necklace and she checked in 2 weeks ago.**

**Me: Fine. (mumbles) I don't own SWAC.**

**...Yeah, not one of my best disclaimers, but I can't do the rehab disclaimers anymore since I got out in February, so I'll have to think of something awesome :) I don't know why, but I imagine Reggie as Kirby from Suite Life on Deck...here's the chapter!**

* * *

><p>SPOV<p>

"Do I have to go tomorrow morning? Can't I stay in England for another day?" I asked Marshall on the phone. I just got back together with Chad after saying that I love him and now I have to go back?

"I'm sorry, kiddo, but no. The only people we have for the show right now are Zora and Aly, and both of them need work on writing sketches. All Zora writes about are gnome sketches and Aly just joined the show, she hasn't been here for long, so she's not that good at writing sketches," Marshall said. No! I already asked Chad if he could come with me tomorrow instead of coming back in 3 months, but he said that he already asked his director that and he said he had to stay the 3 months and if Chad didn't, then both of them would get in trouble from Mr. Condor.

"What about Tawni, Nico, and Grady? Tawni's going back tomorrow morning and Nico and Grady are going back tomorrow night, do you really need me on the show?" I asked, desperate to stay in England another day.

"Sonny, you know you're the reason why our ratings have gone up, they'll go back down if you're not on the show. You have to come home tomorrow with Tawni, I'm sorry. Why is it so important that you stay in England?" Marshall answered/asked.

"Because I just got back together with Chad, and-"

"Chad? Sonny, I can't let you risk letting our ratings drop for a boy, I'm sorry, but you have to come back tomorrow morning," Marshall said. That's when I got the awesome idea.

"What if Zora and Aly come to England for the next 3 months? We can film some episodes here!" I asked.

"Mr. Condor did say something about wanting So Random to film Gassie and We in England next month...I can ask if we can do it a little before schedule," Marshall said, giving in. Yes!

"Thank you so much, Marshall!" I said, super excited. Not only am I gonna stay with Chad in England, I'm also gonna be in a movie!

"What did he say?" Chad asked. Did I forget to mention that he was in my room the whole time?

"I'll be able to stay! And I'm gonna be in a movie!0" I screamed. Chad picked me up and spun me around.

"That's great! Now I don't have to miss m'lady the whole time that I'm here!" Chad said. I threw my arms around him, happy that he's mine again. Tawni ran in with Nico and Grady.

"What did he say?" They said at the same time.

"We're staying! To shoot Gassie and We!" I screamed.

"We're staying in England!"

"Awesome!"

"We're shooting Gassie and Me!"

"IT'S WE!" Nico, Grady, and I yelled in usion.

"Whatever," Tawni said.

"So, who wants to see our hotel room? It's right next to yours!" Nico asked.

"Let's go!" Tawni said. Everyone but Chad and I left.

"So, do you wanna see my room? It just happens to be in the same hotel as this one," Chad asked.

"Sure," I said, then we went to the elevator. Chad pressed the button with the 45 on it (this hotel has A LOT of floors) and waited for it to go up. I'm only on floor 13! We got to floor 45 and it looked like it was made for his cast. Every wall had 20 posters for Mackenzie Falls on it. Chad took out a key and unlocked what looked like was the biggest room. He opened the door. **(A/N picture on my profile, but it only shows what looks like the living room, so I'll have to make up what's in his bedroom) **Everything was so WHITE! The couch, the curtains, the rug, how does he not make a mess in here?

"Here is my room," Chad said.

"It's HUGE!" I said. Chad chuckled.

"You should see the size of my hotel room when I had to go to Italy for Mack Falls. It was waaaaaaaay bigger!" Chad said. He opened up a door that led into his bedroom. He had a king-sized bed (that was also white), and had a built-in bathroom. The walls are as white as Chad's teeth after he gets them cleaned. And that's really white. The windows had white curtains on them and he had a white rug. How white can a room get?

"Why do you get this room and I get something completely different?" I asked.

"Cause this is Mr. Condor's hotel. He didn't know that you were coming here, so he didn't give you a room like this, but he would've if he knew that," Chad said. My phone rang. The confirmation call!

"The confirmation call!" I said. I picked it up.

"So, what did he say?" I asked.

"Sonny, tell Tawni, Nico, and Grady that you guys are coming back tomorrow. Mr. Condor said you guys have to film the movie in America," WHAT?

* * *

><p><strong>Dun dun dun DUN! Wow, the drama already started! Review!<strong>


	2. Fearless

**I'M SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING! I orignally put like 20 explanation points, but FF took 19 of them away so...forgive me? I got really stressed from having a lot of projects due for school and I got addicted to Taylor Connect (a.k.a Taylor Swift's fan website...if you have an account, tell me your username and I'll add you :)). What happened since the last time I updated this story? I turned 13 on the day of Prince (or is it Duke?) William's wedding (I say they chose that day because of me but I know that's not why), school's gonna end soon, that's about it :) I have a boring life! Oh, and hi :) How are you doing? Is school out for you yet? Cause it's not for me :( Almost! I think I'm gonna start splitting some of my A/N so they're sorta easier to read...tell me if it is or not :)**

**Thanks for the 15 reviews! Shoutouts to YourxSoxHypnotizing, kitkat299, a nameless anonymous reviewer, Daisy678 (anonymous reviewer), fruityloops146, MiiMyselfandTime, DannySamLover20, x0xalexis8, another nameless anonymous reviewer, cbcgirl, Give A Kiss and Say Goodbye, tlkin2much, Caileylover, and IloveMEandonlyME0721! And does anybody have any ideas for a better title? 'Cause mine stinks. Oh, I forgot to mention that now, the chapter names are based off song titles. Last chapter's called Before the Storm because everything was perfect before they found out that Chad and Sonny were gonna be seperated. I know the song's by Miley Cyrus, but I just chose it 'cause the title fit. I never listened to the song before so I have no idea what it's about. This chapter's called...actually, if you REALLY want to know, you know where it would be, plus if I say it and tell you why, then it will (sorta) give away what will happen at the end of the chapter. And who wants that? ****I didn't completely forget about you guys, I was working on the chapter on my iPod! But then I forgot to add stuff to it so...**

**I'm so upset that Demi quit the show! I can't believe how much she's been going through! Wanna here something kinda sad? Almost my whole life (not including now, you know, I just got out of my preteens a few weeks ago, this is a very mood-swingy age), I've had the same personality as Sonny on SWAC (not Demi, I'm not bipolar and I never had the same problems as her) and I never realized it until now. Wow. I'm dumb. **

**So, here's the disclaimer! I need an idea for an awesome disclaimer since I can't use the rehab ones anymore...I think I said that in my last chapter, but who cares :)**

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: (on my laptop)**

**Reggie (Rehab dude): (walks in) Hey, LiveLaughLovePeaceChocolate! I'm here for my daily visit! (Reggie has to visit me in case I don't want to say the disclaimer again)**

**Me: Hey, Reggie! Did Lindsey go back to rehab yet?**

**Reggie: Nope, but I think she's supposed to come back soon.**

**Me: Really? Tell her I said hi! Oh, and that I don't own SWAC/So Random!**

**Reggie: Okay, I'll tell her!**

**...Yeah, I need a better disclaimer. Anyway, enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

><p>SPOV<p>

I dropped my cell phone. I heard Marshall say, "Sonny? Hello?" from the ground.

"Sonny, what's wrong?" Chad asked worried. Aww, he's worried!

"I'm not staying in England," I whispered.

"What? Why?" Chad asked. How did he hear that?

"Mr. Condor wants us to film Gassie and We in America, not England," I answered, still whispering.

"No," Chad said to himself. "No, it can't be! We just got back together after saying that we love each other, and then this happens?"

"I'm upset too, but we'll get through it. We always do," I reassured him. Chad sighed.

"When are you leaving?" Chad asked.

"Tomorrow morning," I answered. Chad checked the time.

"So I only have the rest of today with you?" Chad asked.

"Yeah," I replied. Chad sighed again.

"We should might as well make the best of it," Chad said. "I'm taking you out for dinner tonight at 7, wear something pretty, like you always do." I looked at my watch. It's 3 now.

"Okay, see you at 7," I said. And with that, I ran to my room to get Tawni.

"Tawni, do you have anything I can wear to my date with Chad tonight?" I asked when I walked in.

"Nope, looks like we'll have to go shopping!" Tawni exclaimed. She grabbed her purse and took me to e fione of those places where you can exchange your money for money you can use here. Tawni took out $300 and got £182.79 in return. **(A/N sorry if I'm wrong)** Then, she took me to the nearest mall.

"Tawni, how do you already know where the mall is? We've only been here for a few hours," I said as we walked to the entrance.

"The first time I came here, I found this mall right away so I wouldn't have to lok for it the next time I came here," Tawni said. We got to the door and walked in. I could already smell Cinnabon making more of their famous cinnamon rolls. **(A/N I don't know if they have Cinnabons in other countries, so if you don't know what it is, it's this place that sells cinnamon rolls. And they taste good.)** First, we went to "Divine Dresses" **(A/N I made that up, it probably isn't a store.)** Tawni picked lup the first few pink dresses she could find and shoved them at me, telling me to try them on. I took the dresses, put them in a dressing room, and started looking for a dress I might actually wear. I found this green dress with spaghetti straps and a belt at the waist. **(A/N the links to all the dresses are at my profile) **It's called, 'Pouf, the Magical Dragon Dress.' Weird name. I took the dress and put it in the dressing room. I found another dress that's blue with no straps. It has buttons on it!This one's called, 'Present-ation is Everything Dress.' Weird name, but not like the other dress. I put that dress in the dressing room too. The last dress I saw was one-shouldered and had a floral design. It's pretty! First, I tried on the dresses Tawni wanted me to try on. They were all bright pink and puffy and very Tawni-like. I put them down and tried on the first dress I saw. It looks so pretty! Then, I tried on the blue one. This also looks pretty! Lastly, I tried on the floral dress. This looks great! Ugh, which one should I choose? This date has to be perfect, it's gonna be my last one with Chad for months...ugh, this is so frustrating! I think I'll choose the...green one! I took the other dresses and put them back where I found them and showed Tawni the dress I want.

"That's so cute! It would be cuter in pink though," Tawni said. I rolled my eyes.

"Tawni, this is the only color they sell it in," I told her.

"Well then, let's buy it!" Tawni exclaimed. We bought the dress, then went to "Stylish Shoes" **(A/N again, not real) **to get a pair of shoes that matched. I saw a pair of black heels that matched my dress. I tried them on and they fit perfectly! We bought them and went back to the hotel. I took a shower, got into the dress, and let Tawni do my makeup. Why did I agree to this?

"Tawni, are you almost done? You've been doing my makeup for 2 hours!" I exclaimed.

"Yes, just one more touch," Tawni said, putting a little lipgloss on my lips. "And...done!" She gave me a mirror and if I say so myself, I look stunning!

"Tawni, I look awesome! Thanks!" I said. I heard a knock at the door. Tawni smiled.

"You're welcome. Now go have an awesome date with the guy of your dreams!" Tawni exclaimed, smiling. I opened the door and saw Chad in a suit. He looks good! I saw him staring at me, he must like the dress. I giggled.

"Hi, Chad. I guess you like my dress," I said, smirking at how he was looking at me. Chad snapped out of it.

"Hey, Sonny. Yeah, I do. Shall we?" Chad asked. I smiled.

"We shall," And with that, he took my hand and led me to the limo out front. The limo is huge! We got into the limo and the first thing I saw was a hot tub. A hot tub! There was also a TV, soda, a collection of guitars, a Wii, a Kinect, and a magazine rack! England has AWESOME limos! "So, where are we going?" I asked him.

"Not saying. Even if I do say where we're going, you're not gonna know what it is because we don't have that restaurant in California," Chad said, "So, what did you do while I was gone?"

"Well, I left the airport, got home, went to bed, woke up the next morning, that thing that I call my ex said he still liked me, he kissed me, I kicked him somewhere that you don't want to be kicked, you found out, you broke up with me, I broke down in tears, Tawni got tickets to come to England, and here I am," I said in one breath.

"I made you break down in tears when I broke up with you?" Chad asked, sounding mad at himself. I nodded.

"I didn't expect any of that to happen so fast," I said. Chad hugged me.

"I'll never do that to you again, Sonny. I love you," Chad said.

"I love you too," I said.

**(...I don't know what else I should have them say, so I'm gonna skip to the part where they get to the restaurant)**

"Chad, this place is so fancy!" I exclaimed.

"Yeah, it's called, 'The Belvedere.' It's one of the most romantic restaurants in England," Chad said. We walked up to that person who gives you the table.

"Reservation for 2 under, 'Cooper.'" Chad said. The waiter nodded and brang us to a balcony (that had a great view of England) with 1 table and 2 chairs. He gave us our menus and left. A few minutes later, another waiter came (and this one was super ugly, no offense).

"Hello, I'm William, and I'll be your waiter tonight. Would you like anything to drink?" William asked in a Canadian accent. He was talking right in my face and his breath smelt like onions.

"Can I just have some water?" I asked. The waiter smiled at me. Ugh, his teeth are so yellow!

"Of course, sweetie," He better not try to make a move on me. I saw Chad's face get red with...jealousy? I thought Chad doesn't get jealous of anyone! And why this guy, out of all guys?

"Can I have the same thing?" Chad asked.

"Yeah, yeah," The waiter said rudely and left to get the water.

"Rude waiter," Chad said under his breath. "You don't hit on another man's girl while they're on a date!"

"Maybe he didn't know we were on a date," I reasoned. Chad looked at me like I was crazy.

"Sonny, we're at a private part of one of the most romantic restaurants in England. I think he knows we're on a date!" Chad exclaimed.

"Okay, so it's pretty obvious we're on a date. But it's not like I'm gonna start cheating on you with him!" I said. William came back with a glass of water. As in one glass. He gave me the glass.

"What about my water?" Chad asked. William ignored him.

"Can I have another glass of water? I'm reallly thirsty," I asked William.

"Of course," William said. "Do you know what you want for dinner?"

"Not yet, can you give us a few minutes?" I asked him. William nodded and went to get 'my' water.

"So, what are you getting?" I asked Chad.

"I think I'm gonna get the filet mignon, you?" Chad asked.

"I'm getting the chicken marengo," I said. The watier came back with Chad's drink and gave it to me.

"What would you like to eat tonight?" The waiter asked me.

"Can I have the chicken marengo and the filet mignon?" I asked him. The waiter nodded and left the table. I knew he would 'forget' Chad. I gave the water to Chad as soon as the waiter was out of sight.

"Thanks," Chad said, sipping his water. It got quiet, but it wasn't an awkward silence. It's a comfortable silence.

"So, how have the fans been here?" I asked him.

"They're all so nice, everyone knew we were dating here," Chad said. Really?

"Really?" I asked, repeating my thought. Chad nodded. The waiter came back with our food (well, he thinks it's my food, but Chad and I know it's our food). That was fast.

"Here you go. I'll come back when you're done," The waiter said, handing me Chad and my food.

"Thank you," I said, taking a bite from the chicken. The waiter left and I gave Chad the filet mignon.

"This is really good!" I said, eating my chicken. We finished the food really fast. The waiter came back with our check. He gave the check to Chad.

"Please come again," The guy said, then left. Chad payed the bill and we went in the limo.

"Are we going to the hotel?" I asked.

"Nope, we're going somewhere else. But after this, we're going back to the hotel," Chad said.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"It's a surprise," Chad said. "But I'll give you a hint." He took out his iPod and put on Sparks Fly by Taylor Swift **(A/N while we're on the topic of Sparks Fly, did Taylor write that song about a guy she dated? And if she did, who? It's been bothering me since the song came out. Oh, and go listen to the song! And Adam Young's version of Enchanted! I love that version! And listen to...to...LONG LIVE! IT'S AWESOME! Random rant over.)**. I love this song! Wait, why does Chad have it on his iPod?

"Because I got it for tonight," Chad said. How did he know what I was thinking?

"Because your face is easy to read," Chad explained. Well, what am I thinking now?

"You're thinking, 'Well, what am I thinking now?' because you don't believe that your face is easy to read," Chad said. Okay, that's creepy.

"No it's not, anyone can do that when it comes to you!" Chad said. Really?

"Yup!" Chad exclaimed.

"So, when are we getting there?" I asked.

"Right about...now!" Chad said. He opened the door. He brang me to this beach that had red rose petals all over the sand. There was fireworks going off in the sky.

"Chad! You did all of this...for me?" I asked him. Chad nodded.

"It's gonna be the last time we see each other for a while and I don't want you to forget about me," Chad said. I smiled at him.

"Chad, it would be impossible to forget you. You're the sweetest boyfriend I've ever had!" I said, "Now, let's go to that beach right there and just cherish one of our last moments together for a while." Chad smiled and took my hand and his iPod with a pair of earplugs. As soon as we got out of the limo, it started pouring. The fireworks disappeared. Even though I'm about to ruin one of the most expensive dresses I own, I'll do it for Chad. Something about him, it makes me...fearless. Yup, fearless, that's the word.

"We should probably go back in the limo-" I interrupted him.

"No. I want to stay here. With you," I said. Chad smiled, took out his iPod, and put Sparks Fly on.

"May I have this dance?" Chad asked.

"Of course," I said. **(A/N imagine what it looked like in season 1 of SWAC before Chad put his iPod on) **"This is nice."

"It is," Chad agreed. The introduction finished and Taylor started singing. _The way you move is like a full-on rainstorm, and I'm a house of cards. _I just love this song! Soon the chorus came. _Drop everything now, meet me in the pouring rain, kiss me on the sidewalk, take away the pain. _As soon as Taylor sang, 'Kiss me on the sidewalk,' Chad kissed me. It was flawless, it's really something. It's...fearless. Just like everything else about us. As soon as Chad's lips touched mine, it stopped raining and the fireworks started again. This moment is pefect.

* * *

><p><strong>So that's the chapter! Review! I hope you're not TOO mad at me for not updating :)<strong>

**And for the chapter title is Fearless (by Taylor Swift - you can see that my obsession -no, DEVOTION- is going a bit too far XD)**

**That's why I kept mentioning being fearless at the end. Some of the lyrics are, _'And I don't know why, but with you, I'd dance, in a storm in my best dress, fearless' _and, _'It's a first kiss, it's flawless, really something...it's fearless,' _so I just HAD to name the chapter Fearless since those lyrics really fit. So listen to Fearless (And while you're at it, listen to those other songs that I mentioned before) Review!**


	3. I Will Not Say Goodbye

**HI! SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING! I ALWAYS FORGET TO LOG ON, I'M SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SORRY! BUT OMG OMG OMG I WENT TO A TAYLOR SWIFT CONCERT AND WHILE SHE WAS SINGING FEARLESS/I'M YOURS/HEY SOUL SISTER AT THIS MINI STAGE CLOSER TO WHERE I WAS SITTING, SHE SMILED AT MY FRIEND AND I AND SHE STARTED TO GIGGLE A LITTLE BECAUSE WE WERE SCREAMING HER NAME LIKE LUNATICS! I STILL CAN'T BELIEVE IT! Shoutouts to fruityloops156, DannySamLover20, biebersbiebet (anonymous reviewer), DemiKnight, IloveMEandonlyME0761, and cbcgirl. I realize that I didn't comment much about So Random to you guys, so I will now. I realized that I don't remember much from the show, I don't remember all the sketches, only some of them. I'm still gonna watch it, but I don't think it's gonna be as good as the first season of SWAC was, the second season wasn't as good as the first either, even if Channy was official in it. I expect more from the producers and writers of that show!**

**Random: I just saw a commericial about life-threatening allergies, so I have to make the point clear. If you see anyone eat something or touch something and they look like they're not breathing, then they have an allergy to whatever they ate/touched. Once, I was in the same room as shrimp, and I felt a funny feeling in my throat, and the more and more that happens to me, the worse the reactions will get. The same thing happens to me with clams, mussels, lobster, crab (is lobsters and crabs the same thing?), snails, and any other type of shellfish, so if you see that someone can't breathe, they could die unless you call 911 in time. They should have something called an epipen (I don't know how to describe what that is...), if they do, make sure you're not using it wrong and sticking it in their arm if it's supposed to be in their leg (I have no idea how to use an epipen, so don't ask me.).**

**Disclaimer: I can't think of anything cool for the disclaimer, so this chapter, there's gonna be a lame disclaimer :( I don't own SWAC/So Random or Taylor Swift or the Speak Now tour or an airport or anything else mentioned in the story that I obviously DON'T OWN! If you have a cool idea for the disclaimer, tell me! Which will be something else I don't own...sigh...**

**Chapter 3: I Will Not Say Goodbye by Danny Gokey (he was one of the opening acts at the Taylor Swift concert I went to!)**

**Well, see you at the bottom :)**

* * *

><p>CPOV<p>

I woke up, miserable. It's the day that m'lady's going back to California while I stay here in England for the next few months. If only I could talk Mr. Condor into letting me come with Sonny or letting Sonny stay...sigh...

I got out of my stupid bed and started to get ready to go to the stupid airport that's taking my non-stupid girlfriend back to stupid LA and stupid Condor Studios because our stupid boss wants her to film her non-stupid movie in America. I got dressed and didn't bother with breakfast, I'm going somewhere with Sonny for breakfast with her cast before we go to the airport. Before I leave, I just gotta get something first, then I'll meet Sonny near a lake I found.

SPOV (Poor Chad, his POV was so, so short...)

Ugh, why did today have to come? I don't wanna leave England, I don't wanna leave everyone in England, but most importantly, I don't wanna leave Chad. I got out of bed, woke up Tawni, Nico, and Grady, and got dressed, Chad should be here in any second to pick us up (he's bringing everyone from my cast that's in England at the moment). I heard a knock at the door. Perfect timing. I opened the door and instead of Chad, I saw a single rose that looked like plastic and rose petals in front of it. I picked up the rose. Definetely plastic.

"Guys, come here," I said to Tawni, Nico, and Grady. They all came to where I was standing. "I heard a knock on the door, and I thought it would be Chad, so I opened the door, but all I found was this plastic rose and a path of rose petals," I said, showing them the rose.

"Did you read the note attatched to the rose?" Tawni asked.

"No, I'll do that right now," I said and opened the note. "'I'll love you until this rose dies. How cliché. Follow the rose petals in front of you. CDC.' I knew this was from Chad!" I said, smiling at the note. How cute. We followed the rose petals until we reached the lobby, where the hotel manager gave me a piece of chocolate in a box so he won't have to actually touch the chocolate with a note attatched to it. "'You're sweeter than any piece of chocolate in the world. Lame, huh? There should be a limo outside, go in the limo with your friends and I'll see you soon. CDC.'" I read out loud. We went outside and saw a limo with the limo driver opening the door for us. He was holding what looked like a DVD. I took the DVD and sighed,. A copy of season 1 of Mackenzie Falls? Really Chad, really? I opened the note attatched to the DVD. "'This is so you'll still remember me, even if I'm overseas. See you in 20 minutes. CDC.' He's so sweet," I said, smiling at the note that he hand-wrote. We all got in the limo and waited until we got to the destination. We finally got to where ever Chad led me to. I got out of the limo and smiled. There was a table for 5 (Chad, Tawni, Nico, Grady, and me) with something on the plates, but I couldn't tell what is was because it has something covering it so it will stay hot on the grass near a crystal-clear lake. I saw Chad holding what looked like a dozen roses, chocolates in a heart-shaped box, a Mack Falls box set with season 1 missing, and a picture of something, but I can't tell what it is. I smiled. Chad's so sweet.

"Morning, m'lady," Chad said, giving me the roses. I noticed that there's 11 instead of 12, so I put the plastic rose with the 11 real ones.

"Chad, why did you do all this? I would never want to put you through so much work." I asked him, putting the roses in Chad's car that was 5 feet away from the limo.

"Simple. I love you and I want you to know that I always will," Chad said, giving me the box of chocolates. I opened it up and saw a chocolate missing, so I put the chocolate that the hotel manager gave me in the box and put the box with the roses.

"But I know that you love me, and I love you. I didn't need this sweet guesture to remind me that you love me," I said. Chad gave me the Mack Falls box set. I put the missing DVD in the box and put that with the roses and chocolate.

"I know, but I want to make sure that you'll remember me," Chad said, giving me the picture. It's a picture from our first date. I smiled at the memory. I put the picture with everything else.

"Chad, I'm always gonna remember you. You're my first love. And nothing can change that," I said. "Now, who's ready for some breakfast?" We all sat down and took the thing off the plates to reveal a shortstack. "How did you know that I love shortstacks?" I asked him.

"Lucky guess," Chad said, smiling. We all ate our shortstacks. Soon, the dreaded arrival came. The moment where it was time to go back to our hotel, get our suitcases, and fly back to California. Chad brought us to the hotel and we got all of our suitcases. When we got back in Chad's car, I put all of the stuff he gave me in my suitcase, then put my bag with the rest of the suitcases. We got to the airport and got to the part where you have to have a ticket to keep going. Tawni, Nico, and Grady just went through, but I told them that I'll be there in a minute so I can say goodbye to Chad.

"This is it. The last time I'll see you for the next 3 months," Chad said. I gave Chad a bear hug.

"I'm gonna miss you so much!" I said, crying on his shirt.

"I'm gonna miss you too!" Chad said, crying. For him to cry, he obviously cares more about me than his reputation. We pulled away from the bear hug. "Sonny, I have one more thing for you to remember me by. Turn around," Chad said. I turned around.

"What else could you possibly get me?" I asked him. I felt something cold hit my neck. I looked at my neck and noticed a necklace that wasn't there before. **(A/N picture on my profile)** It has the letter 'C' on it.

"So you'll always remember who loves you here in England," Chad said, smiling. I couldn't take it anymore. I kssed him in front of everybody in the airport.

"Come on, we have a plane to get on!" The guy behind us said. We pulled away for a second.

"You won't be getting on a plane if you keep interrupting them! Continue, kids," The security guard said. I smiled at Chad and kissed him again.

"I love you," I told Chad.

"I love you too," Chad said. I gave him one last hug, then went to the terminal. Tawni, Nico, Grady, and I boarded the plane and waited for it to lift off.

"We should be in New York in 7 hours and 11 minutes, thank you for choosing British Airways," the captain said. Wait, New York?

"New York?" Tawni said, repeating my thoughts. I called one of the flight attendents over.

"Excuse me, isn't this a flight to Los Angeles? Didn't the captain make a mistake?" I asked the flight attendent. She shook her head.

"No, we're on a flight to New York, we should be there in 7 hours and 11 minutes, like the captain said," The flight attendent said.

WE'RE GOING TO NEW YORK?

* * *

><p><strong>That was on the short side for me, but at least I updated! Review!<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Pozdrav, dame i gospodo! Ovdje je...GLAVA ČETVRTA! First person to tell me what that means and says a random fact about NYC (since that's where Sonny, Tawni, Nico, and Grady are going, right?) that you don't think I would know gets a sneak peak of chapter 5! :D You have to figure out what language that is though! So, right now, Chad's in England and Sonny's on her way to New York with Tawni, Nico, and Grady when she's supposed to be going to LA so she won't get fired by Mr. Condor! Whoo!**

**I think I'm gonna start another story soon, it's gonna be called...actually, I don't have a title yet, but it's about the casts of So Random and Mackenzie Falls going to NYC for the Tween Choice Awards. Any ideas for a title? I plan on starting that before school starts, that's my goal! Watch me start it in January, knowing me, lol :)**

**I had 15 reviews for the first chapter, 6 for the second, and 3 for the 3rd? Am I getting less and less readers? Or am I simply going crazy? If I'm crazy, type 'pegicorn' in your review, if I'm not, type 'Eunice' in your review. Shoutouts to Channyforeva87 (yeah, and thanks for the disclaimer idea!), DannySamLover20, and channyfan1010 (Thank you! And she was awesome in concert, but she cried during Last Kiss and Dear John, I screamed, "Don't cry!" even though I knew she wouldn't hear me lol)! Disclaimer time!**

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: (in a Taylor Swift rehab with Channyforeva87, thanks for the idea again!) (singing to the tune of You Belong With Me) If you could see that I want to get out of rehab**

**Channyforeva87: Been here since Wednesday, so why can't you see**

**Me: We belong in the real world where we don't own SWAC/So Random or anything else mentioned in this story!**

**Reggie: You can't get out of this rehab until your TSD (Taylor Swift Disorder) goes away!**

**Me: REGGIE! I thought you worked at the old rehab I went to.**

**Reggie: Lindsay Lohan was getting out of control, so I work here now!**

**Me: YAY!**

**This chapter isn't gonna be named after a song because I can't think of one that fits for this. If you know one, tell me!**

* * *

><p>(These are the seating arrangements in the airplane)<p>

(N) (T) (S) (G) ( ) ( )

( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( )

SPOV

"Sonny, why are we going to New York? Mr. Condor's gonna fire us if we're not in LA by the end of the day!" Tawni said, crying.

"I don't know, I don't wanna lose my job, I've barely had it!" I answered, close to tears.

"It's gonna be okay, baby," Nico said in attempt for comfort Tawni. **(A/N Did anyone forget that Nico and Tawni are dating in this? Because in case you did forget, they are)**

"But what if it's not? What if we lose our jobs and end up being hobos on bikes?" Tawni asked, still crying. Way to exaggerate things.

"Then we'll be hobos on bikes together!" Grady said. Tawni started crying even more at that statement.

"You mean you, me, and Nico? Sonny will probably either get her job back or work on Mackenzie Falls because of her boyfriend!" Tawni cried.

"If I get my job back, so do you guys, we're in this together," I told her, "As soon as we land, I'll get tickets for the next flight to Los Angeles."

"Ok," Tawni said, wiping her tears away.

"This is your captain speaking, we should be in New York in exactly 6 1/2 hours, you may use any eletronic device at this point. That includes cellphones, laptops, pagers, iPods, iPads, and any type of video game device. Thankk you for flying with British Airways," the captain said.

"I'm gonna call Marshall and tell him we got on the wrong plane," I said, then dialed the number for Condor Studios. It was a recording.

"This is Condor Studios, home to Mackenzie Falls, So Random, Tween Gladiators, Pauly and Pals, and Hoosier Girl. To talk to the director of Mackenzie Falls, press 1. To talk to the director of So Random, press 2. To talk to the director of Tween Gladiators, press 3. To talk to the director of Pauly and Pals, press 4. To talk to the director of Hoosier Girl, press 5. To talk to the founder of Condor Studios, press 6." I pressed 2. "We are connecting you to Marshall Pike, director of So Random." The phone rang until Marshall picked up.

"Marshall Pike speaking," Marshall said.

"Hey Marshall, it's me, Sonny," I said.

"Hi Sonny, are you on your way to California?" Marshall asked.

"Not exactly, we got on the wrong plane, so we're going to New York instead," I told him. Marshall sighed"

"I'll tell Mr. Condor, but he's not gonna be happy, I gotta go, bye," Marshall said, then hung up. I decided to check Flitter. Chad wrote something.

_"My amazing girlfriend sonnymunroe just left the UK, I don't know what I'm going to do without her."_

He misses me already? I couldn't help but reflit it and say something to him.

_"I miss TvsChadCooper! I love the necklace he gave me too :) I can't wait to see him!"_

I pressed send, then started a new flit.

_"I'm on a plane now...wanna stay in the UK...going to NY insteaed...NY fans, will I see you there?"_

As soon as I pressed send, 20 people reflitted my flit and I got a few replies too. That was fast.

_channylover4ever: I hope I do! And why are you leaving England already?_

_Channy4ever19: Why can't you stay in England?_

_Louis_Tomlinson _**(A/N who remembers him?)**_: You just got here! Why are you leaving already? Maybe I'll come visit you in NY!_

_zaynmalik _**(A/N what about him? In the last chapter of the first story, I used the wrong twitter name, THIS is the verified account)**_: Louis, we're not going to NY anytime soon._

_Louis_Tomlinson: :(_

_Harry_Styles _**(A/N Does anyone remember One Direction?)**_: Sonny, is Tawni still not dating anyone? I wanted to ask her something..._

_nicoharris: No, she's dating me!_

I logged out of Flitter. How much more time until it's time to get out of this plane? I looked at my phone. 6 more hours? Ugh! What to do, what to do, what to do...I took my iPod out and put all my songs on shuffle. The first song that played was Skyscraper by Demi Lovato. She's such an inspiration. I wonder how her and Sterling are doing since I last saw them...2 days ago, on the airplane coming to England. **(A/N does anyone remember that I put Demi, Sterling, and the band One Direction on that airplane?) **How did Demi get through so much? If I was in her position, I don't know what I'd do. When the song finished, I put my iPod away and watched Beastly on the little TV screen things. I love this movie so much!

ZPOV **(A/N Did I ever do Zora's POV? I don't think I have!)**

Where's Marshall? He said he needed to talk to Aly and I at 12 but I can't find him! I saw Aly in the prophouse, trying to write a sketch.

"Hey Aly, do you know where Marshall is?" I asked her. Aly shook her head.

"No, did you look in his office?" Aly asked.

"Yeah, he wasn't there, but Dave was," I said. Marshall walked in then.

"Zora, Aly, I need to talk to you. Sonny, Tawni, Nico, and Grady are on their way to New York. So I'm gonna have you guys go to New York to film Gassie and We," Marshall said.

"So, we're gonna film a movie that takes place in the suburbs in New York City?" I asked him.

"Yes, we're filming in Central Park, but no fans are allowed in the park while we're rehearsing and filming," Marshall said.

"Awesome, I've never been to New York before!" Aly exclaimed.

"Pack your bags, because we're going on the next plane to New York at 3!" Marshall exclaimed.

SPOV

My phone started to ring, so I answered it.

"Hello?" I said.

"Hi Sonny, I just wanted to let you know that you don't need to buy tickets to California, we're gonna film Gassie and We in New York," Marshall said. What?

"In New York? How?" I asked him.

"We're gonna film in Central Park. I'll see you there with Zora and Aly, bye," Marshall said, then hung up.

"We're not going to California anytime soon," I said. Tawni looked at me, confused.

"Why? Was that Mr. Condor? Did he fire us? Are we gonna be hobos on bikes? Because I'm too pretty to be a hobo!" She said.

"We're filming the movie in Central Park. We're not getting fired!" I exclaimed.

"When will we get to New York?" Grady asked.

"This is your captain speaking. We will be in New York in 4 hours and 34 minutes," The captain said.

"Thank you!" Grady said.

"Your welcome. Thank you for choosing British Airways," The captain said.

APOV

Zora and I quickly went to both of our houses (well, she has a house, I have an apartment) and packed everything in under a 1/2 hour. We got to the airport by 1. We met Marshall there and the three of us was on the plane in record time.

"This is your captain speaking. We should be in New York in 5 hours. Thank you for choosing Delta Airlines," The captain said.

SPOV

"This is your captain speaking. We should be in New York in 4 hours. Thank you for choosing British Airways," The captain said. I heard my phone moo.

"Hello?" I said.

"Hi Sonny, it's Marshall, I'll be in New York in 5 hours," Marshall said.

"I'll be there in 4, what hotel are we staying in?" I asked him.

"We'll be staying in the Comfort Inn **(A/N picture on my profile)**, it's pretty close to Central Park, there should be someone at the airport for you guys when you get there," Marshall said.

"Thanks Marshall, see you soon, bye," I said, then hung up.

* * *

><p><strong>I wasn't really sure what else to write, so I ended there. If you give me an idea for what they can do on the plane, tell me in a review! If you give me an idea, you'll get a part in the story, whether it's a big part or a small part, so I'll need you to tell me your first name in the review. And if you're the first person to tell me what "<strong>Pozdrav, dame i gospodo! Ovdje je...GLAVA ČETVRTA" <strong>means and a random fact about NYC that you don't think I would know, you won't be in the story because you'll get a sneak peak of chapter 5! REVIEW!**


End file.
